Some embodiments described herein relate to mounting devices. More particularly, some embodiments described herein relate to systems and apparatus for mounting a wireless access point.
More and more networks are established via wireless communication. In some instances, local area networks (LAN) can include a wireless access point, such as a router, configured to connect wireless communication devices with other portions of a wireless local area network. In such instances, it can be desirable to limit physical access to a wireless access point (WAP) to reduce the likelihood of the WAP being tampered with and/or stolen. Known systems and apparatus for mounting a WAP often fall short of facilitating a secure method of mounting a WAP while maintaining a given level of ease with which to mount the WAP. For example, in some known systems, mounting apparatus include multiple parts configured to be assembled by multiple different tools (e.g., various screwdrivers, wrenches, pliers, or the like). In some known systems, installation professionals spend a relatively large amount of time installing mounting apparatus, thereby increasing the overall cost of implementation of a WAP. In some known systems, mounting apparatus lack sufficient security features, thereby increasing the likelihood of theft.
Thus, a need exists for improved systems and apparatus for mounting a wireless access point.